Living A Boy's Adventure Tale
by HSGA
Summary: My first fanfiction - I hope you like it! It's not completed yet, but someday in the future it will. As the title says it's about living a boys adventure tale. By the way Scully and Mulder will kiss in this story! Oh, did I say to much already? See ya!
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Chris Carter.**

**Dulles Airport**

**August 18****th**

**14.46**

Oh my god. She's been gone for almost three weeks, though it felt like three months, for that shitty pathologist seminar in Los Angeles as the key speaker and now she is coming back – in my arms. Mulder smiled thinking about the few weeks they had been spending before she went away. In those weeks they had confessed their love for each other. Yes, she loved him and he loved her with all his heart, and lower parts of his anatomy. Oh boy, he couldn't wait to see her again.

**Dana Scully's apartment**

**June 26****th**

**19.14 **

It was a very hot and sticky summer in D.C., not the weather for a black Armani suit and a bloody tie. But Scully wanted him to look decent on the job, so he obliged. It's Friday and Scully went home a bit earlier than usual, so she could at least try to have a "normal" life from time to time.

Mulder parked his brand new black BMW 550i outside Scully's apartment building, but when he got out of the car his heart sunk. The first thing he saw was the sight of Richard Flyers old, but beautiful, jaguar. Mulder tried to look at one of Scully's windows, but her beautiful pastel curtains blocked them all. A real home, Mulder thought.

Richard Flyers was one of the most newly successful lawyers in D.C. and he was one of the most recognized too despite his few years of experience. And of course Mulder did not like him. At Easter at a family gathering Scully's mother Maggie introduced her daughter to Richard and after some time and a lot of phone calls from Richard, Scully had surrendered and went on a date with him. One date became two then three and now Mulder stood, with his sad hazel eyes, outside Scully's apartment door in Georgetown. As far he knew everything went really well with Scully and Richard, he even talked with Maggie today when she called the office to talk with her daughter. She asked for her, but Mulder told her she was attending a meeting at Quantico.

_Earlier today_

**J. Edgar Hoover, D.C.**

**Basement Office**

**June 26****th**

**10.43 **

"Oh, hi Fox. I thought I called Dana."

Mulder smiled every time he heard the name of his love.

"Sorry Mrs. Scully, but she's at a meeting. Do you want to leave a message? She'll be back in a few hours."

"That's all right, dear. I just wanted to hear how it went with Richard the other night".

He could easily hear how happy she sounded, he did not hope she could hear how he sighed when she mentioned Richard.

"Oh yeah, Richard… That's the lawyer, right?"

Mulder already knew everything about this guy, because first time Scully mentioned his name, he immediately ran a background check on the FBI database, but found nothing.

"I think they are doing all right, Mrs. Scully." He said politely.

"Please call me Maggie, Fox."

Mulder was glad; Maggie actually meant a lot to him after his own mother died. She continued; "I'm sure they are, but you know Dana she won't say much without a bit of pressure. But that's all, dear – I'll call her later today."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Listen Mrs. Scul…Sorry...Maggie… I'll tell her you called and please have a nice day."  
>"Thank you and you too, bye Fox."<p>

Mulder almost cried thinking about Scully and that Richard guy together, but after his talk with Maggie he became a bit suspicious. How serious could their relationship be? They only had a few dates in a couple of months. As far Mulder recalled Scully only mentioned Richard about two or three times. Maybe it was time to pay Scully a visit.

**Dana Scully's apartment**

**Georgetown**

**June 26****th**

**19.17**

Mulder had been standing outside her apartment door for a couple of minutes and first now he heard the yelling from the other side of the door. It sounded like Scully and Richard were arguing.

"Do not touch me, Richard! Please leave me alone." She begged.

"You know Dana, you're really sweet when you're mad at me. I like when you are afraid of me." Richard said coldly.

Mulder could hear Scully had been pushed to the floor, so he tried to open the door while he almost screamed at Richard through the door.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

But the door wouldn't open, therefore he took the key she'd given him year's back and opened the door.

The first thing Mulder saw when he entered the apartment was Scully on the floor with Richard on the top trying to rip the clothes of her. Mulder grabbed Richard by his shoulders and punched his face twice. Scully got up from the floor and tried to calm Mulder down, but he just continued to beat Richard.

"Mulder, please stop. I think he got enough."

Mulder threw Richard against the floor and stood beside Scully.

"You okay, Scully?" He asked with his eyes locked with hers.

"I'm fine, Mulder." She didn't look away.

They could hear Richard was trying to get up and he managed. They looked at him while he was reaching for Scully one more time, but Mulder pushed her behind him.

"Leave her alone you sorry piece of shit!" Mulder yelled in his ears.

"I didn't do anything. I was just trying to calm her down, she was yelling like a lunatic."

"Calm her down, how? While you tried to beat and rape her? You are damn lucky I got here in time you son of a bitch."

Scully flinched at the word rape.

"Richard please just go away. I don't want to be with you anymore." She said standing behind Mulder.

"Ha! You don't know what you are doing. You want to be with that sorry FBI partner of yours instead?" He tried to wipe the blood under his nose away, but it was probably broken, so it wouldn't help anyway.

"It has nothing to do with Mulder and you know that. I don't wanna be with you; I'm afraid of you."

Richard looked at the door. "You'll regret this, Dana." And with that he left.

Scully still stood behind Mulder putting her arms around his waist and buried her head between his shoulder blades. Mulder took a hold of her hands and whispered;

"I cannot believe he tried to hurt you". He turned around and kissed her forehead. Lasting a bit longer than usual. "You sure you're okay, Scully?" He whispered in her ears while caressing her back.

"Yeah, I just think I need a long nice bath to get the smell of him away." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Mulder."

Mulder let go of her and she went to the bedroom. Mulder took his jacket of and threw it on the couch. He rolled up his shirtsleeves and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and found nothing but rabbit food. 'Typical' he thought with a smile on his lips.

He walked to her bedroom and found her standing in front of the floor long mirror. She was wearing her dark turquoise silk bathrobe. 'Oh god she is beautiful'. He could see she had been crying, but said nothing – he knew she needed the space to heal and waited for her to talk. She turned around and faced him.

"What's up Mulder?"

He leaned against the doorframe.

"Ehm, I was just thinking we could order a pizza and watch a chick flick movie?" He teased her and she liked it.

"Mulder, you don't have to stay. It's okay."

"No Scully, I want to be with you. I know you need your space, but I really don't like to see you hurt." He had a sad expression on his face. "Plus I could really eat a meat lovers pizza right now."

"Yeah, me too."

"What? Say that again. Who are you and what have you done to _my_ Scully?" Mulder winked at her.

"_Your_ Scully? Geez Mulder, don't get to attached. There really is a caveman inside of you, huh?" She teased.

"You know what I mean. But what do you say?"

"Chick flick and pizza it is. Thank you." He smiled and turned around but she grabbed his arm and kissed him quick on his soft lips and whispered "Mulder, one day it will happen. We just need time." She turned quickly around and went to draw her bath.

Mulder just stood there trying to figure out what just happened. He turned around with a smile on his lips and called their favorite pizza place to order.

_Half an hour later_

Scully walked out from the bathroom wearing her pajamas blue silk shorts and a beautiful cream white top. She was heading for the kitchen while she tried to towel dry her red auburn hair. She found Mulder standing at the kitchen table trying to make a salad.

"I thought we were having pizza, Mulder?"

"We are and it's on the way, but I thought you would like some salad too." He smiled without looking at her.

Scully dropped the towel on the kitchen stool and started to pick the plates from the cabinet.

"You don't have to deck the table, Scully. Look in the living room."

She did and what she found was really beautiful. Mulder had put a red tablecloth on the coffee table with two half melted candles in the middle. On the floor were about three light blue big pillows she recognized from her bedroom. The table was decked with two white plates and green alien napkins. 'Yeah, it really is Mulder'. She laughed inside and looked back at Mulder in the kitchen, who was trying to find the salad cutlery.

"Wow Mulder, you really know how to impress a woman." she said.

"You know, Scully. They usually first decide to keep me when they see my incredibly huge…"

_**KNOCK, KNOCK**_

"Just get the door Mulder." she deadpanned and headed for the kitchen to get the salad bowl.

Mulder opened the door carefully and found a maybe 16-year-old schoolboy looking right through him. Mulder turned his head around and saw Scully bending down trying to light the candles on the table. Mulder turned back and looked at the boy.

"Okay, pretty boy. I think it's time to give me that pizza and head home to your collection of Star Wars." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh sorry, Sir. It's 21,50 please."

Mulder gave him 22 dollars and just closed the door quickly as possible. He placed the pizza and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"So, I got extra cheese on half the pizza. Knock yourself out, Scully."

"Gee', thanks Mulder." And with that she took the largest piece of pizza with extra cheese.

Mulder looked puzzled at her.

"What, Mulder?"

"Seriously, who are you and what have you done to my Scully?"

"Shut up and eat, caveman!"

Scully sat back on the big pillows and padded her now full stomach.

"God, I think I'm going to burst!"

"That's okay considering YOU ate over half the pizza PLUS that rabbit food of yours."

Scully threw her alien napkin at him and stood up and asked.

"You want something to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"I have some beer. GOD! I could drink a cold beer." She giggled.

"That's my woman."

'I don't think I ever heard that woman giggle before' he thought.

Scully smiled at him and went for the beers.

When she came back Mulder had eaten the rest of the pizza and now looked at some old girl movies.

"So, girly girl. What would you like to see?" He asked teasingly when she was sitting down. But her face was blank and she looked like she just seen a ghost or something.

"Scully, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. He put down the DVD's and crawled over to her. She now sat with her arms around her knees. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked placing himself behind her with his back against the couch.

"Mulder, don't ever call me that again!" she snapped. She tried to wiggle herself out of his arms, but they remained on her shoulders.

"Hey hey! Sorry, I did not know. What's wrong with it, Scully?"

She sniffled. "I'm sorry Mulder, I didn't mean to snap at you." She rested her head against his shoulder and buried her nose in his neck. He tried to place a kiss on her temple, but it was a bit awkward with the position they sat in. But he knew that she found it comforting anyway. They sat for a few moments when she tried to explain. "When Pfaster…" she began. "You mean Donnie Pfaster? The man who kidnapped you?" He asked silent. "Yeah…when he kidnapped me he called me… that… so it just brought a few bad memories when I heard it again." The last part was almost a whisper only she could hear, but Mulder understood. Like he always did. He hugged her closer to his chest and began stroking her back in slow circles. He put his hand under her top and continued caressing her back. 'God her skin is soft'.

She almost sat in his lap now and tried to snuggle closer.

"Mmh, your hand is warm."

"Yeah?" He smiled and rested his chin on her head.

"Yeah." And with that she kissed his chest.

He did not know for how long they have been sitting on the floor like that, but he loved it. He felt safe and loved like never before in his life. He noticed her eyelids were beginning to droop.

"You wanna go to bed?"

"Are you coming on to me, Mulder?" she teased.

"Maybe, you never know." he teased back.

He knew they loved each other very much, but he also loved how they could tease each other sexually. He just wished they could take the next step in their relationship - from best friends to lovers. But he knew she needed time to heal after this evening with a very violent Richard. He wished she would tell him about it all, but she will tell when she's ready.

Scully stood up and Mulder felt the loss of her heat immediately and he already missed it. She reached for his hand to help him get up. They faced each other now.

"I better get home, Scully." He said sadly.

"Yeah, even though it's Saturday tomorrow we have that meeting with Skinner in his office." She whispered looking in his eyes.

"Thank you Mulder. For everything."

"You know Scully no matter what I will always be there for you. That's what best friends and… you know…are for." He kissed her forehead and grabbed his jacket.

"See you tomorrow Scully."

He gave her that boyish smile she liked and was opening the door when she pulled him down and whispered in his ear: "_Yours_." With that she backed away and closed the door.

Mulder stood outside her apartment door and grinned so much he could easily been taken as a guy who was trying to catch flies with his mouth. He took his car keys from his pocket and headed for his car.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them :) I hope you like this part too. If you have any ideas or comments, please don't hesitate to tell me - they will only help me. Have a nice evening everybody! _

**Fox Mulder's apartment**

**Arlington**

**June 27****th**

**06.37 **

Fox Mulder had been awake most of the night. He couldn't sleep, he blamed the insomnia, but innermost he knew why.

"_Mulder, one day it will happen. We just need time."_

Mulder lay on his old but comfy leather couch watching "Good morning America". They were discussing about politics. Mulder couldn't care less, he was just thinking about Scully and how beautiful she was in that pajama she wore last night. She was always beautiful. Even when she had cancer Mulder thought he never seen a more beautiful and honest person in this world. She was perfect for him. His one in a five billion. His touchstone. She kept him honest. She was the only one he trusted. All in all she was the person Mulder wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He had a secret she didn't know about. Every night and day he fantasized about her, when he was in his shower, on his couch or even in the office when he was alone. He had all these dreams about her and he couldn't want more than her. It wasn't just that he wanted every single inch of her body. He wanted to be a part of her life. He wanted to marry her and have the most beautiful children with her. He wanted to walk down the street holding her hand and kiss her in front of everybody, even Bill Scully Jr. He knows he once told her that his search for his sister was the only thing that mattered. But it changed drastically after those bastards abducted Scully. He would never forgive himself for letting it happen. They took three months of her life, her ova and gave her cancer. He knows the truth about his sister Samantha – she is dead and he will never be able to speak to her again. It wouldn't matter anyway, because now it is all about .Scully. In the nearest future he hoped it couldn't only be about her, but also little Scully-Mulders. He smiled at the thought of children with dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

It was almost seven in the morning and he had to be at Skinner's office at nine. Mulder turned off his television, headed for a towel in his hall closet and went to turn on the water in his shower. He jumped in the shower and stood under the warm spray of water above his head. He started to think about Scully while he touched his cock. It started to get hard and very painful if he didn't get a release soon. He began stroking with his hand slowly and embraced his penis head with the other hand.

"Jesus, Scully!" He imagined Scully dressed in his white dress shirt after a night with hot passionately lovemaking in his bed. That did the trick for his cock, it twisted and he couldn't stop rocking his penis against his hand. He came hard, very hard… with Scully in his mind.

After he got himself dried he dressed casually in a pair of his beige Hilfiger shorts and a dark blue polo with white vantage sneakers.

**J. Edgar Hoover Building**

**A.D. Skinner's office**

**June 27****th**

**08.42 **

Scully sat on the waiting stool outside Skinner's office and looked at her watch. She was here a bit earlier than usual when she was attending a meeting. She hoped she would meet Mulder in the basement, but he was nowhere to be seen. It was a very warm morning, so she'd put on a dark green knee high dress with broad shoulder straps and her black ballerinas. Her hair was longer, so she put it in a tight and high ponytail. Scully sighed thinking about the night before with Richard. It all started with her coming a bit earlier home than usual. Richard had called and asked if he could join her to dinner, but she declined and said she was tired after a very terrible autopsy of a young girl. He sounded offended and ended the call without a goodbye. Scully couldn't stop thinking what her mother saw in this man – sure enough he was well respected and behaved in public. He always seemed so polite on the outside, but after their first three dates she saw his dark side. Richard invited her on a very nice Italian restaurant and they enjoyed each other's company, so they decided to end the evening at his place. He had a very nice architect home and Scully could see he was a very neatly perfectionist. They had a few drinks and when she asked him to call a cab for her he declined. He wanted her to stay the night, so he kissed her hard and pushed her against the wall. She pushed him away gently and told him it was way too early to be intimate. She apologized and walked out of his home. Scully didn't hear from him in many days, but then Friday he called and asked if he could join her.

"Hey, Scully?"

Scully almost jumped out of her chair, but quickly she saw Mulder kneeling in front of her.

"Sorry, did you say something Mulder?"

"I've been saying your name like three times, but it seems you didn't hear me?"

"I must have been dozing, sorry" she apologized tired.

Mulder stood up and gave her shoulder a soft squeeze.

"You okay? What were you thinking about?" He asked concerned.

She looked up in his deep hazel eyes and was about to answer when Skinner came out from his office.

"Agents, nice to see you on time. It doesn't happen often. Please come in." Skinner said surprised.

Both agents just smiled at him and went for their usually chairs in the office. Skinner started to talk before he even sat in his chair.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your Saturday, but there were no other time for this." He apologized.

"It's okay, Sir. Just tell us what you want." Scully smiled.

"As you probably know Agent Scully there is a pathologist seminar in Los Angeles in the end of July and three weeks forward."

Scully pursed her lips and said: "Yes, I'm aware of that, Sir. But as far as I know I don't need to attend, because I already had the exact same course a few years back."

"Yes, I know you did. But the former lead speaker Dr. Waterston has retired and he suggested you as the new..."

"The new what, Sir?" Mulder asked.

"Lead speaker." Scully snapped looking at her hands in her lap.

"You have a problem with that, Agent Scully?" Skinner asked very seriously.

"No, Sir. I'm sorry I snapped. I just didn't know Waterston wanted me as the lead speaker."

"Why not?" Mulder asked confused. Skinner narrowed his eyes and looked very seriously at Scully.

She hesitated before she answered, "When I was in medical school Dr. Waterston was my teacher." "So? Why is that a problem, Agent Scully?"

"It's personal." They looked more confused than before. But she continued, "We were, for almost a year, intimately involved with each other."

Mulder laughed, "You must be joking, Scully. He must be at least 30 years older than you, right?" he asked and looked at Skinner.

"I don't think she is, Agent Mulder." He narrowed his eyes at Scully, who sat still and cold in her chair as nothing happened.

"Seriously Mulder, do you have a problem with that?" Scully asked cold and stared directly at Mulder with a raised eyebrow.

'Oh no. Not the eyebrow. He's scared now' Skinner thought.

"No, of course not Scully. I'm sorry." Mulder apologized. 'Shit. Sometimes she's just damn frightening with that eyebrow.'

"I'll do it, Sir. But I would like to have the week off prior the seminar begins, so I can prepare myself."

"Of course, Agent Scully. I think they will be happy to hear you agreed." Skinner said.

"What about me, Sir? What do I have to do with this?" Mulder asked innocent.

"We all know how what bad mood you are in when Scully is gone." Scully couldn't help smile when she heard what Skinner said. "That's why I decided you'll have three weeks off from the X-files while Scully is attending the seminar in Los Angeles."

"WHAT?" Mulder almost yelled at Skinner, but Scully put a hand on his arm, so he could settle down. Skinner saw it and he knew Mulder could never live without Scully by his side.

"Sorry, Sir. Didn't mean to yell. I just don't understand why?" Mulder apologized.

"It's all right Agent. It wont be a complete holiday, because VCU have been asking for your help some time now and I thought it would be a terrific idea if you could help them on a couple of cases."

Mulder nodded and took a deep breath. "Of course, Sir. I'll be glad to help them."

"Good – it's settled then. You're dismissed Agents. Have a nice weekend." With that Scully and Mulder and Scully rose from their chairs and went out from the office.

They headed for the car park outside, but suddenly Mulder stopped. Scully noticed and turned around to face him.

"What's up Mulder?"

"Scully, do you have any plans for today?" Mulder asked with his adorable puppy face.

'_Ough Mulder, don't make that face. I melt completely.'_ "Well, actually I was to go shopping with my mother, but I cancelled. Why?"

"Why did you cancel?"

"Because she would nag me about Richard all day and I cannot really face her when I'm going to tell her it didn't work out between him and me." Suddenly she felt that her shoes were very interesting.

Mulder noticed how sad she became, so he put his hands under her chin so he could look her in the eyes.

"You know… your mother would never be disappointed in you no matter what. And I know she would understand if she knew the truth about that sorry piece of rat ass." He placed his hand on her right cheek and caressed it while he smiled and looked her deeply in the eyes. She leaned her cheek in to his warm big hand and felt the love and that special connection they shared between them.

"You're right Mulder, thank you." She took his hand away from her cheek and entangled their fingers. They smiled at each other and began walking slowly holding hands.

"I could really use a new suit for your moms birthday party… ehm… would you like to help me, Scully?"

"It depends Mulder."

"Depends on what?" He asked interested.

"I want to pick the tie, because you always choose those ridiculous colors… AND I want YOU to buy me lunch." She was teasing seriously.

"You got yourself a date, Scully. Let's take both cars now and drive to your place, then we can leave your car and take mine to the city, okay?"

Scully just flashed him that beautiful Mona Lisa smile and squeezed his hand.

**Washington D.C.**

**Armani **

**June 27****th**

**11.17**

"You know Mulder, this could easily turn out to one of those hostage situations in T.V. if you don't pick one of these dress shirts soon." She deadpanned as she showed him the fourth shirt she'd picked out for him.

"Sorry, Scully. I just don't like the shirt you picked out… I really can't see how a brown shirt fits under a dark grey jacket?"

"For God's sake Mulder, it's a bourbon purple color and NOT bloody brown! How many times do you want me to tell you that?"

Mulder decided to give her his pouted lip.

"But Scul-eee, for me it looks like brown."

"Mulder, why do you even want to buy it now? The birthday party is like two months from now." 'Why can't I ignore that damn cute face?'

"Because I want to be prepared" he poked Scully in her ribs, but she slapped his hand away. She gave him THE look and a raised eyebrow. "Okay I'll buy this shirt, but then I don't want the tie, Scully." She sighed rolling her eyes.

"That's okay, Mulder… but then a few buttons have to be open from the top…"

"Admit it Scully, you just wanna see some of the hair on my chest."

They stood very close facing each other. Mulder put a stray of her shoulder long hair behind her left ear and whispered, "Just say the word, Scully".

"Excuse me, Sir. Would you like the suit and shirt to be custom made or?" the sales man interrupted.

"How long will it take?" Mulder asked.

"About a week, but of course it will cost extra for a custom made, Sir."

"That's okay. But I would like to add a bit extra…" Mulder looked at Scully, who was talking to another woman, to be sure she didn't hear anything "… I would like to have the inside of the jacket in another fabric, if that's possible of course?"

The sales assistant looked suspicious on Mulder "Of course it is, Sir. What would you like the fabric to be?"

Mulder nodded "I would like a fabric with alien imprints on."

The sales assistant looked surprised, "Alien imprint, Sir?"

"Yes, please." Mulder was very serious and at last the sales man agreed.

Mulder paid and gave the sales man his card, so they could contact him when his suit was ready to be picked up. Mulder walked over to Scully who was looking on a pair of dress shirts, but put them back when she saw Mulder.

"So, wanna grab an early lunch Scully?" He asked holding the door.

"Yeah, you want to try that new place down the shore?" She asked grabbing his right hand.

Mulder smiled when he felt her little hand in his big one.

"Yeah, I don't think it's far away from here, so let's walk." She said pulling him with her.

"You really are bossy, Scully."

"Yeah, I know."

They walked slowly and only had a few small talks about everything, but mostly about the upcoming seminar Scully was attending. She was a bit nervous about it, but Mulder told her there was nothing to be nervous about because she was one of the best. Scully couldn't help smile about how Mulder always supported her no matter what. About 10 minutes later they reached the new restaurant at the shore, but when Mulder saw the sign he pulled in Scully's hand and looked childish at her.

"Scully, I don't want fishy!" he whined.

"Come on Mulder, you know it would be healthy for you to try something else than pizza and chinese."

"But I like pizza and chinese." Again he made the adorable puppy face.

"Mulder, that doesn't work this time." She said pointing at his face. "I want to try this place!" she pulled his hand and went inside.

**Washington D.C.**

**Restaurant "F&F" **

**June 27****th**

**13.16**

The restaurant was small but cozy and it fit beautifully with the surroundings outside. They were seated at a two-man table with view over the ocean. The waiter, Steve, gave them the menus.

"Would you and your wife like something to drink first?" he asked Mulder.

"Eh, yeah please. I would like an iced tea with lemon. What about you, hon'?" he winked at Scully.

"I would like to have a glass of iced water with lime, thank you." The waiter smiled and went to get their drinks.

"So, babe… I don't see any steaks and fries here?" Mulder looked disgusting at the menu.

"You know _Fox_, you could try to open up that pretty mind of yours and order the grilled salmon with honey mustard sauce, green beans and fried vegetables." Scully teased.

"Okay to make you happy, I'll try it."

"Thank you _vedy vedy_ much!"  
>"What are you gonna have?" Mulder put down the menu and settled his elbows on the table looking at Scully with his head in his hands.<p>

"I think I'm going to have the halibut."

Mulder winked at her. "I like when you talk dirty, Scully."

The waiter came with their drinks on a silver platter with small yellow flowers. He took their orders and walked back with the menus.

"I'm so glad they have air-condition in here – it feels like hell out there." Scully took a sip of her drink and looked at Mulder, but he was looking out through the big panorama window. He didn't seem to hear her, so she kicked him soft under the table.

"What are you looking at, Mulder?"

He looked back at her and caught her pretty blue eyes with his hazel ones.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, its nothing really."

"Sure, something you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know if this is the place to tell you this, but…" he hesitated.

"Tell me what, Mulder? You are worrying me now." Still sitting in her chair she put her hand over his on the table and began caressing it. Earlier in their partnership she found out it gave him the courage to talk with her when she touched him.

"I was just thinking about yesterday and many other days you have been in danger… when I went to your place and heard you and Richard arguing I couldn't stop thinking about how much it will hurt if I lost you. Then I heard Richard pushing you down on the floor and that's when I decided to interrupt… which I'm glad I did! I couldn't stand the thought of loosing you. I think have this feeling because…I..I.." Scully looked him deep in the eyes and gave his hand a soft squeeze "Yeah, because of what, Mulder?"

"Because I love you, Scully. I don't only love you… I'm in love with you! I know…"

"Mulder…I…"

"Please let me finish." He put two fingers against her full lips and continued "I know you need time to heal, you said yourself yesterday, but after you kissed me I couldn't stop thinking about you. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, Scully." Scully took her hand from Mulders and sighed as she sat back in her chair. She pursed her lips looking away from Mulder and suddenly she stood up. "Scully, please don't leave." Mulder looked very sad at her and then looked out on the ocean with tears in his eyes. He felt her hands on his cheeks and turned his head around so they were facing each other. She leaned down and locked their eyes together and pursed her lips one more time before she kissed him softly on the lips. He was surprised, but deepened the kiss. After a few moments she broke the kiss and whispered against his lips. "I think our time has come… I love you too, Mulder." Their lips touched each other but they didn't kiss. They just looked in each other's eyes and saw the truth. She kissed his forehead and ran her hand through his thick brown hair and sat down on her chair again. Mulder had a boyish smirk on his face and gazed at Scully.

"What, Mulder?" she asked knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"I think… I think you just made me the happiest man on this planet."

"_This_ planet, Mulder?"

"Yeah, you know my middle name is 'Paranoia'" he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

They continued eating their dinner, though Mulder couldn't stop touch Scully with his feet under the table. Occasionally they gazed at each other and smiled sweetly.

They were almost finished when Mulder started to speak.

"So Scully, would ya' like some dessert?"

"Oh god, no thank you. I cannot eat anymore… I feel like a swollen pig."

"Well, you have the same skin color." Scully kicked him under the table.

"Scul-eee!" he whined.

"Mulder, you're such an ass sometimes!"

"But you like my ass, Scully."

"Only in those damn tight jeans you wear sometimes" She giggled.

Steve the waiter came and took their plates and gave Mulder the bill. Mulder took out his wallet and paid. Scully rose and went outside with Mulder right behind.

He placed his left arm around her waist, she put her right hand in Mulder's back pocket and they began walking down the shore. Even though he was much taller their bodies fitted perfect with each other.

"Let's get back to the car, so we can go home and talk." Mulder said as he kissed her right temple.

"Mmh okay. But I wanna drive that smart ass car of yours" she laughed and clapped his behind. "Gimme the keys!"

"I said it once before and I'm saying it again: You're bossy!" he kissed her hand before giving her the keys.

"Thanks." she said and ran towards the parking place.

"You know Scully, you can't stand a chance anyway with those little legs. I'm giving you a couple of minutes ahead." Mulder yelled at her.

Scully quickly turned around and walked slowly towards him staring cold at him.

"What did you just say, Mulder?"

"You heard me perfectly, babe."

She was extremely close to Mulder now and she looked up at him.

"Just because I don't have legs up to my neck, it doesn't mean I'm slow, _Fox"._

"Low blow, Scully. Low blow." Mulder whined.

Even though they were in public she started to kiss his neck and jaw line before she touched his lips with her own very passionately. Mulder grabbed her butt cheeks with his hands and Scully put her arms around his neck to lower him so she could reach him better. Mulder started to moan, but what he didn't know was Scully's plan. Scully reached for his bottom lip with her teeth and bit him fast and slapped him on the arm.

"Aww, Scully you crazy woman!" Mulder whined badly and Scully just smiled. "You deserved it Mulder, stop being a baby." With that she turned around and headed for the car.

In his new car Mulder still whined about his bottom lip, but Scully didn't care – he deserved it very much. Mulder sat in the passanger seat as Scully tried to keep the speed limit.

"Scully, I wouldn't mind if you slowed down a bit - this is MY car, you know." He hinted.

"Seriously Mulder? Are you really trying NOT to get laid? First my skin color, then my so called "little legs" and now MY driving skills?" she almost screamed as she stopped for red light.

"Lai…..la…..laid, Scully?" Mulder stuttered as he looked at her with big eyes. He put his left hand on her thigh and squeezed softly. Scully smiled. "Mmh…" The light was now green and Scully pushed the speed pedal. When they arrived at Scully's apartment was Mulder's hand by some weird reason ended under Scully dress on her right thigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews - they really gives me the mood to write even more :) I hope you like this chapter too. I sure enjoy writing it! Please tell me if you think I'm doing something totally wrong, thanks. :)

**Dana Scully's apartment**

**Georgetown**

**June 27****th**

**17.11**

They just arrived in Scully's apartment after their shopping and early lunch at the shore. It was a beautiful day outside, but they both decided to be a place where there was an air conditioner. As usual Mulder made himself at home on Scully's couch without asking. He took of his shoes and put his feet on the coffee table. Scully was in the kitchen making them a drink. Mulder couldn't stop thinking about the last couple of hours – the best in his life. Scully sat down beside Mulder with a cold drink in each hand. Mulder took one of them and began to sip. It really helped him to cool down a bit. Scully put her glass on the table and looked at Mulder, who was trying to get an ice cube out of his glass.

"What are you doin'?"

"I'm just trying to get the ice cube, 'cause I got an idea." He said as he winked at her.

"Hmm… what kind of idea?"

"You'll see."

Mulder got the ice cube and turned around so he sat right in front of her on the couch. She looked very curiously at him when she suddenly felt a very wet and cold ice cube on her neck.

"MULDER! What the fuck are you doing?" she almost jumped from the couch and pulled away from Mulder's touch. "Sssh…" Mulder leaned closer and touched her skin with the ice cube again and started to suck on her neck where the ice had touched her skin. Scully began to relax again and put her right hand on Mulder's neck and started to caress it slowly. Mulder continued with an ice cube touch and then sucked the same place. Scully began to feel a bit too comfy, so she pushed Mulder gently away. She soon regretted when she saw the expression in his eyes. "Oh, Mulder. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just too early for us to become _this_ close – I'm not ready yet, please don't push me." She apologized.

Mulder took the rest of the ice cube in his mouth and it melted immediately as he put his arms around Scully.

"Hey, hey! I've been waiting for seven years. I can wait seven more." Mulder replied softly. "I love you and I'm _in_ love with you and have been for years. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Scully." He kissed her cheek for a long moment.

"I'm sorry. I know you'll never hurt me intentionally." She looked him deep in the eyes and kissed him softly on the lips. When she broke the kiss she stood up as she padded Mulder on the shoulder. "You wanna sleep here tonight?"

"I like this couch anyway, Scully. So yeah if you don't mind, then yes of course." He replied innocent. Scully couldn't help but laugh and poor Mulder didn't understand why. "Scully, what? What's fun?"

"You know if you are going to sleep here I think it's best you'll get used to my bed instead of the couch." Scully put her right forefinger at Mulder's waistband and pulled him towards the bedroom. "I think that's best considering you are gonna spend a lot of your time here now, _Fox_." Mulder smiled sweetly at her.

When they were inside the bedroom Scully let go of him and started to speak as she headed toward her big closet. "I hope you won't mind if we go to bed now, Mulder. I'm really tired after last night and today… a lot have happened."

"No, it's all right. I'm a bit tired too." She pulled out her pajama and went for the master bathroom and changed. When she opened the door and stood in the doorframe with a toothbrush in her mouth she found Mulder standing in his, 'a-bit-too-tight-black-boxer-shorts', with his hands in one of her drawers. She became a bit embarrassed when she saw what he was holding and looking at in the drawer. He heard her coming and turned around with an adorable smile on his face. "Hey, see what I found." He said and showed her his, somehow-suddenly-gone-from-his-own-closet-oxford-hoodie, before he laid it back in the drawer. Scully couldn't hide her red cheeks therefore she returned to the bathroom. Mulder just laughed and went to the master bathroom too. "I didn't know you had my Oxford hoodie, Scully." He said teasingly as he took the toothbrush from her and began to brush his own teeth with it. Scully looked disgusted at him. "Uugh Mulder, that's _so_ gross." But Mulder just shrugged and continued brushing with a broad smile on his lips. Scully returned to the kitchen and locked the door and turned off the lights before returning to the bedroom. When she stood in the bedroom she found Mulder on _his_ side of the bed under the sheets. He knew she preferred the right side, she always did. She went to bed and snuggled close to him and he turned around so they were facing each other. He was lying on his right side with his head resting on his hand while she did the same just on her left side. He began to caress her cheek with his left hand and put a stray of hair behind her ear. She caressed his right upper arm with soft strokes.

"I like this." Mulder whispered.

"Like what?"

"Don't tease. You know what I mean, babe."

"I like it when you call me 'babe'."

"I love the way we can touch each other now." Mulder kissed her on the nose and eyelids before he touched her briefly on the lips with his own.

"Mmh I like that too, Mulder." She said against his lips.

Mulder pulled a bit back, so he could look her in the eyes. He took his hand from her cheek and rested it on the crook of her waist.

"I know it's a sore object, but will you please tell me what happened between you and Richard?" Mulder asked slowly.

"It's not that big a deal. He's just not the person I want to spend my life with."

"How did it all start?"

"Well, my mom introduced me to him at Easter. He seemed friendly, carrying and every mother-in-law's dream of a son, but when we went on our third date he invited me home for a couple of drinks and I must admit I was pretty impressed when I saw his apartment. Very architecturally and neat and then after the drinks I asked him to call me a taxi, but he wouldn't. He thought it was best for me to stay the night with him. I said no and he started to kiss me very angrily, so I pushed him away and said it was to early for us to be intimate." She paused and on purpose she didn't look Mulder in the eyes. Mulder broke the pregnant silence.

"What happened then?"

"I walked out and actually thought it was done between us, but then he called after some time. He asked if he could join for dinner, but I declined. Though _that_ didn't keep him away he showed up yesterday. And then he tried to apologize and I asked him to leave, but he wouldn't. He started to touch me, so I pushed him a bit hard towards the door." She paused for a brief moment and locked her eyes with Mulder's. "And then you came, Mulder." They both had tears in their eyes now. Mulder tried to wipe his away, but Scully insisted on kissing them instead. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"Love me?" she asked with the biggest eyes he's ever seen.

"Always babe, always. Love me?"

"_Vedy vedy_ much, anima mia."

"Anima mia? I hope it's something good, 'cause I don't understand it Scully." Mulder said.

"Uhm… it means 'my soul' in Italian." She kissed him chastely on the forehead. They were still lying on their sides facing each other.

"How do you know Italian?"

"I don't, really. When I finished high school Ahab and my mother gave me and my best friend Ellen a trip to Italia for about a month."

"_My best friend Ellen and I_, Scully." He teased as he nipped her earlobe.

"Do you wanna hear the rest of the story, _Fox_?"

"Yes ma'am."

"So… we went for this trip and seriously our intentions were to study the Italian history, culture, art and society. We actually planned it all very neatly, but after a couple of days we were bored so we went to this club." Suddenly a very long moment of silence came between them.

"Aaaaaannnd?" Mulder asked.

"We met these guys, who were a couple of years older than us. They were really good looking and had these beautiful teeth and dark hair… and a very dark sexy handsome voice… ooh boy, I tell you." Mulder looked very disgusting at Scully, but she ignored him and continued. "I took the guy who seemed most intelligent to keep the standard. He was very smart and… and… very well equipped… yeah…he was gorgeous." Mulder was almost puking hearing about this Italian guy, so he just buried his head in the big soft pillow and let out a huge sigh.

"Goodnight, Scully."

She was surprised he just went to sleep without hearing the rest of her story.

"Don't wanna hear the rest, Mulder?" she asked with creased eyebrows.

"Seriously? No, I don't want to hear about your Italian lover boy. You probably still have wet dreams about him…" he winked at her. She knew he was teasing, but still he seemed at bit hurt.

"Nah, not really… A few years back I replaced him with this handsome tall man with runner's legs and swimmer's chest plus he has the most beautiful deep hazel eyes. He even got these sexy full lips… you know what… I always dream about that pouting bottom lip I see so often, when he's playing innocent. Does he remind you of somebody, Mulder?"

"Frohike?"

_**SLAP!** _

"Scul-eee… That hurt!" he cried.

"God you're gross, Mulder." And with that she turned so she was on her back facing away from Mulder who was on his stomach. It didn't keep him away. He leaned over and gave a deep kiss on the mouth and buried his head between her breasts and she used her left hand to caress his soft hair. Soon they both fell in a deep sleep…

The next morning Mulder woke with an ache in his neck. He was a bit confused, but soon he remembered last night. He had a smile on his lips and turned his head around to look at Scully. She was still sleeping and now he knew why his neck hurts. She'd taken all the pillows during the night. She practically sat up sleeping with her red hair spreading out on the huge pillows.

He went up on all four, straddled Scully and began to suck on her neck.

"Mmmh…'Morning, beautiful." He tried to wake her but she didn't even stir at his touch.

It did the trick when he blew her in the ear. She opened her eyes quickly and looked surprised to see Mulder straddling her. Mulder smiled broadly, but that soon disappeared.

"Mulder, what are you doin' here?" she asked confused.

Mulder was taken back. 'Didn't she remember last day or night?' Mulder was almost crying, but then he saw Scully was starting to smile with a very teasingly sparkle in her eyes.

"You're teasing, right?"

She didn't answer. Instead she put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They had been kissing for a couple of minutes when Scully broke the wet kiss.

"'Morning handsome"

Mulder sat up on the bed beside Scully with his back against the many pillows she'd taken during the night. She turned so she was lying on her left side and started to caress Mulder's chest.

"How did you sleep?" Mulder asked sweetly.

"Very well, but I'm surprised you weren't spooning me when I woke up." She replied.

"Haha." Mulder laughed quietly. "…I was planning on it, but it was a bit difficult with you almost sitting up in bed with all the pillows." He teased. She snuggled closer to his chest and gave him a sweet kiss on his jaw. She rose out of bed and walked into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, guys! I like writing this, but currently I'm working a lot so the updates are going to be a little late. And I have to admit I actually have been reading a lot of fanfictions lately, sooooooooo... you know... ;) I hope you all have a nice summer! **

Mulder got out of bed. He could hear Scully was in the shower. He headed toward the bathroom and standing on the other side of the shower door and knocked.

"Hey Scully can I join you?"

She didn't answer, but instead she just opened the door with a smile on her lips. Mulder got in and stood behind Scully, who was standing under the showerhead. He put his arms around her and pulled her with her back against his chest and murmured in her ear.

"Want me to scrub your back?"

"No thank you. I did it myself."

"Hmm... I didn't think you could reach?" He kissed her neck.

She turned around so they were facing each other. He was so much taller than her, when she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Shut up and wash my hair," she said giving him her the lemon shampoo.

Mulder took the shampoo and opened it – he couldn't help but sniff.

"Mmmh… It smells like you." He put some in his hand and started to massage her hair with his hands. She moaned very quietly. "So good, Mulder." He liked the way she said his name when she was relaxed. Her eyes were closed, so as he continued to massage her scalp he couldn't keep his eyes from her full breast. They were bigger than he remembered. They'd seen each other naked before, but never like this. All the other times they were in some kind of danger.

They were full and perfect and fitted amazingly to the rest of her body. He hadn't noticed he'd stopped massaging while he was looking at her beautiful body. Scully noticed he had stopped, so she opened her eyes and saw that he was gazing at her. She poked him in the ribs to get his attention.

"Mulder, what are you looking at?"

"Uhm, nothing… sorry…"

He was surprised and started to rinse her hair with water, so he didn't have to explain himself.

"Mulder you know you don't have to apologize for gazing at me. I like it." He was finished with her hair and continued with his own. "Good, because I like gazing at you." He smiled.

Scully kissed him chastely on the lips and got out of the shower.

"Hey where you going?" Mulder yelled.

"I'm hungry, so I'm going to make us some breakfast." She replied.

_Later_

They were standing in the kitchen cleaning the dishes from their breakfast when Mulder spoke.

"I was thinking I could go home and pack a bag with clothes and stuff…" He was nervous.

"Yeah?" Scully said as she dried of the plates.

"…then I could come back here and we could spent some time together. If you feel like it of course?" he took the plates from her and put them back in the cabinet and looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah, it would be really nice Mulder." She smiled shyly.

"Really?"

She kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Yeah, really."

Mulder took his shoes on and Scully gave him his car keys.

Before Mulder got out of the door he gave Scully a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Gee, thanks Mulder." She said disgusting.

"See ya later, Mrs. Petrie."

Scully closed the door as she giggled and went to her office to look at some new journals she needed to read before the autopsies next week. She sighed as she sat down in her big cozy chair. She was thinking of Mulder. 'How couldn't she?' He was the most honest and caring man she'd ever met. He was the right person for her. She kept him sane and loyal in their work. But what Mulder didn't know was what he also did to Scully. When they started to work together as Mr. and Mrs. Spooky she was introduced to a world she'd never thought existed. Mulder always felt guilty when she was hurt during work. Especially with her abduction and inoperable or treatable cancer, but as always Mulder saved her. He just didn't know how much he meant to her. Even though she'd tried to explain him a million times she had chosen this path herself, he would never forgive himself for the pain they had been suffering through. One thing they really hadn't talked about yet was her suffering of infertility. She'd never dreamt about children before the possibility to have children was gone. Even though it's a very sore subject between them they had to talk about it. She knew Mulder dreamt about children, but only if she was a part of them too. She would do anything to give Mulder the children he deserved so much. After the loss of his sister he basically lost his family – until she walked through the office door of course. They simply belonged to each other. She knew they had to take things slow - they both needed time to readjust. She knew this relationship was new for both of them. They had to be careful, because they couldn't risk loosing the x-files. Scully knew how much they meant to Mulder – he has to find Samantha, and Scully was going to be there for him when he did. Love, yeah.

They actually had a lot of work to do these days. Some of the cases they'd finished last week were horrible; an old woman, who had lost her own child when she was young, kidnapped a little 3-year old girl in Boston. First Scully and Mulder thought it wasn't within their specialty, but soon their mind changed when they found out the woman had been abducted when she was about 5 years old. She had an implant in her left wrist and a tattoo with four numbers and three letters on her inner arm. They'd never seen anything like this, but something similar with the implant. Mulder didn't know why she had the tattoo on her arm. Through secret sources Scully found out the woman was from Germany and had been a part of the holocaust where soldiers had taken her child from her. That explained the tattoo – but not the abduction. They found the old woman dead within a week, but the little girl was nowhere to found. The woman had killed herself by jumping from a high house. After a few days searching for the girl a couple of teenage boys found her body in a small very old cabin in a forest about 45 miles from Boston. The girl was strangled with a rope and her stomach was cut open. In the cabin they found an old tattoo machine. Unfortunately it was used on the little girl – she now had four numbers and three letters on her right inner arm. Poor child. Scully did the autopsy on the little girl – she couldn't stop thinking about Emily. Again Mulder knew exactly what she was thinking during the case; therefore he comforted her as much as she needed it. She truly couldn't stop loving him. They never found out why the woman kidnapped the girl, maybe to get over the loss of her own child. They closed the case and went home to the basement. That was now three days ago. Scully looked at her watch. It was almost two o'clock – 'where is Mulder?' she thought. He'd been gone for almost two hours now. She decided to call him, but when she reached for her phone she heard the door open.

"Honey, I'm home!" Mulder yelled teasingly.

Scully went out to greet him, but what she found was a Mulder she'd never seen before.

"Mulder what's that?" she said pointing at the huge beautifully bouquet of dark roses in his right hand.

"Ahh… it's just a little gift for my woman." He winked at her. He let go of his bag and took off his shoes as he walked towards Scully with love in his eyes. She tried to grab the bouquet in his hand, but he stretched it above her head so she couldn't reach it. He made a pouting mouth and pointed at it with his fingers – before she got it he wanted a kiss as thanks for the bouquet.

"Seriously?" she asked looking him deep in the eyes.

"Seriously." He replied.

"Mmh… okay…"

She put her right hand on his neck and the left on his back and tiptoed to reach his lips. Still with the bouquet in his hand he put his arms around her and deepened the kiss. As they continued kissing they walked towards the kitchen counter, where Mulder lifted her up. With his lips on hers he let go of the bouquet on the kitchen table. She put her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. She cupped his cheeks with her hands as he grabbed her round ass firmly. Mulder had never kissed like this. Their mouths fit perfect with each other. Their tongues danced and touched each other gently but still they could feel each other's needs through the touches.

Mulder broke the long kiss and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"I love you so much, Dana"

"And I love you, Fox."

"I like it when you call me by my first name."

"Yeah? Well I like saying it." She smiled.


End file.
